In recent years, technologies for non-invasively carrying out biometric measurements using optics have been developed. In these technologies, in addition to Raman spectroscopy or near infrared spectroscopy and the like, for example, fluorescence spectroscopy for measuring fluorescence light generated by excitation light such as ultraviolet rays applied to an organism is also utilized. Examples of biometric technologies using the fluorescence spectroscopy are described in Patent Literature 1, for example.